


Does the Past Matter in Love

by Dragonmancer420



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Forbidden Love, Rich Family, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmancer420/pseuds/Dragonmancer420
Summary: Let me know if this is any good, I'm planning on making this a book. A girl and her boyfriend move into a mansion owned by his dead uncle. Strange things happen and truths are found and bonds are tested. Will she stay with him after finding out what he is or will she flee and break his heart. Falling in love has never been this damning.
Relationships: OCxOC





	1. Day 1: The house

I looked up at the house that could only be considered a mansion. The ‘house’ was over six stories tall and over a football field wide. I looked over to my raven haired boyfriend, Luce. “Which relative did this belong to, again?” I asked my Norwegian accent showing through in my worry. He slowly tore his eyes off the building giving me a slow smile as his deep bass voice rang out across the five or so feet that separated us, “My mom’s twin brother….”, his voice faded off as he walked up to the house. He was wearing his typical style, black jeans, a hoodie with the black and neon green design, and DC skater shoes. His hair was covered by his hood which was normal and his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows because his hands and forearms were preoccupied by the many bags of our combined clothing. Luce wouldn’t let me carry anything at all leaving my hands empty and crossed over my chest due to me feeling uncomfortable. Sending a quick glance towards the sky, I noticed that there were many points on the roof of the house and that the sky looked like it was ready to rain at any second. The dark gray of the clouds made the points in the brownish colored roof even sharper, like knives jutting up to poke the heavens and make it bleed down. At the thought, I could almost physically hear the little voice of reason in my head saying that this place was a very bad idea and that we should go back to the quaint little bungalow of a house that we left two cities west. Just as I contemplated the idea, my boyfriend’s voice drifted through my mind breaking my concentration on the image of us throwing the bags back into the Mustang and leaving. “Hey Baby, (god I hated that nickname) you have got to see the inside. It has that Victorian Era look to it that you andlove so much!” With a small sigh, I slowly meandered my way over to the dry wroughted porch carefully climbed the 10 or so steps up making a mental note to go to a hardware store so that I could fix them. Once to the top, I looked behind me seeing, other than my boyfriend’s 2005 matte black Mustang with red tinted windows, nothing but trees and the little concrete path that passed as a driveway. The nearest town was separated from us by about 10 miles of road or more. Turning to face the house again, I couldn’t shake off the feeling of eyes on my back and after throwing another glance back, only to see nothing there like before, do I get the feeling that there’s more here than my boyfriend and me?  
Once inside, I couldn’t help but to be awed by the interior. The first thing that can be seen as soon as you walk in was a huge curving staircase. Covering the bronze steps was a crimson carpet leaving about two inches of bronze on each side. To the left was a seemingly never ending hallway littered with doors and to the right a living room or did the rich call it a foyer. In this room there were six pieces of furniture based on the Victorian Era designs, and that didn’t include the china cabinet, the TV, or it’s stand. The three chairs and three couches in the room were high backed with clawed feet, the wooden frames were a nice deep oak color with bronze green upholstery and tarnished gold accents. “Luce?” I called out wondering where my boyfriend was. “LUCE!” but he wasn’t anywhere in sight. I decided to walk up the staircase to look for him. About halfway to the first floor, I heard his shouts of “Baby I’m in the dining room”. I turned on my heels heading back down and started opening door after door along the hallway until after about the 50th door that I opened I see my boyfriend standing by a table big enough to fit about 218 people comfortably. “So where’s your Uncle, Luce?” looking down he says “He died about 8 months ago, he left me this house and all of his money. There are servers, maids, cooks, and all the rest too so don’t worry about the cooking, and cleaning dear.” “Well if I can’t do those things, I will make a garden and fix up the porch, and maybe do some painting. I need something to keep me busy while we’re here.” “That’s your choice, but I’ll show you to our room now so that we can sleep.” Glancing out the window I saw that the sun was almost down, so I gave my boyfriend a nod and followed him to the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up and looked to my left only to see that Luce was not there. I crawled out of the California King sized canopied bed and slipped on a pair of slippers. Starting on the main floor, I started searching for my boyfriend then I moved onto the 1st and 2nd floors searching every room. I went up on the central or 3rd floor and again started searching every room. As I got further down the 3rd floor, I started getting sicker and sicker, which was scaring me as I have never been so sick in my entire life. At some point I realized that the oak door on this floor was the reason why I get so sick. The feeling of being so sick made me so weak that in order to continue forward I had to crawl. Near the door I heard animalistic noises coming from the other side and noticed that the door was scratched and dented like someone or something had been fighting to get into the room. As I got to arm’s length away I suddenly blacked out.  
I could feel myself becoming conscious but I didn’t know how much time had passed me by. Was it only hours or days I didn’t know? I opened my eyes only to see, instead of the hallway, I was in the dining room where I first found Luce. I slowly sat up looking for Luce when I heard his voice to my left. “Oh thank goodness you're awake, I’ve been waiting for 2 days.” I looked over to him not registering how long I had been out and found him sitting at the table which was filled with food, I guess for lunch. “H-how did I get down here?” “What do you mean? This is where I found you…” An image of a beaten and battered oak door popped up in my mind. “No,” I started to slowly say, hanging onto the mental image of that door as I continued. “I was on the 3rd floor, it’s so labyrinth like, and there’s that… that door, it’s an oak door that doesn't fit in with the house itself, and... and it’s beaten and battered..” “It must’ve been a dream, Honey, I followed you while you sleep walked down here like you normally sleep walk.” Feeling too tired to push the subject anymore I stood up and heard him say “I’m leaving for a day or two for family matters there’s things here for fixing the porch and making your garden, don’t miss me too much.” and with that Luce left, I bolted up the stairs to the third floor following my gut instinct where once there I cautiously made my way to the heart of the labyrinth of a hallway. The feeling of sickness hit me this time when the door was right in my line of sight, but I didn't stop as I caught a flash of silver. Continuing towards the object, I saw that it was a silver necklace with a star shaped pendant. Going over to the pendant, I tried to pick it up only to drop it just as fast as I picked it up. I glared at the object for a second or two before grabbing the chain and stuffing it into my pocket. Turning around I accidently bumped into someone. Managing to stay on my feet, I looked up to see an older looking man in a black suit. “Who are you?” I asked. “I am the Butler I live here to serve my new master Lucifer. May I ask who you are Milady?” was the reply I received. “Angel, I’m Luce’s girlfriend.” I replied a bit skeptically. I have never seen any of the servants at all before today. “The Master had called a little bit ago to inform me to show you where the gardening and tool sheds are and to make you whatever your heart desires for dinner since his family problems are going to keep him into the night.” Nodding my head I followed Butler out of the labyrinth like floor thinking to myself how I wasn’t so sick that I passed out around that door this time. I was led around to the back of the house by the butler only to see two distinctly decorated sheds. One decorated like a tool and the other an overgrown bush. I checked the inside of the sheds to make sure that I had all that I needed before the Butler led me back inside. Once in the dining room the Butler asked “What would you want for dinner?” to which I said “Tuna, alfredo and tortellini pasta. Please bring it to my room once it’s done” “Everything here is made by scratch so this may take up to an hour to be ready.” I went to my room. After I entered the room and got on my tablet, I heard a knock on the door. “Who’s there?” I called out knowing that my food wouldn’t be done for a half hour or so, only to not get an answer back. I moved towards the door and slowly opened it. I looked around to see no one there so I decided to look down and I noticed a bone shaped cookie. Feeling extremely hungry I picked up the cookie and bit into it. I turned around and headed back to the bed as I felt something cover my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions get thicker with a discovery. Will everything be ok? Or will it all come crumbling down? find out soon.

The next morning I woke up only to notice that I was not in my room and that I was laying on a floor in a hallway. Slowly I sat up only to find myself outside of that oak door again. Slowly I brought my hands up to my face only to pause to look to my left hand to get a good look at a ring on my finger. I had to do a double take when I noticed that there were 13 diamonds, 12 black and 1 red. Thinking back to the last evening I remembered everything except when Luce proposed to me last night. I took a look around and noticed a black leather book near me. I flipped it open and saw a bunch of glyphs. I ignored the slight pain in my hand and flipped through the book. Picking the book up, I headed back to the room Luce and I shared when I started feeling something strange. I pushed this feeling to the side until I got to my destination. When I got to the room, I quickly and quietly hid the book so that Luce, who was sitting on his side of the bed facing the wall, wouldn’t see it. “Luce? Are you ok Dear?” I asked my fiance as I noticed he was hunched over. “Oh, yeah, I’m glad that you're here. Do you need anything?” he asked. Thinking fast I replied with “I would like a full body mirror in here please.” Nodding, he got up to go and get me that mirror. I got the necklace and book and placed them in a box that I quickly hid under the bed. Luce came in not too long after and sat the mirror across from the door. “Need anything else?” he asks. “Yes, would you mind making me that chicken lasagna that you made me once before and that I really liked.” Without even acknowledging the request Luce left the room. Knowing I had more than enough time I scurried my way up to the third floor very quietly. Once near the corner leading to the door, I heard deep masculine almost animal-like voices talking. Sneaking forward I saw a red man holding what looked like my Fiance’s hoodie talking to a troll like being. I watched as they entered the room that was hidden by the oak door. Slipping forward as the door closed, I noticed something laying on the floor. Getting closer I noticed that the object was a cross of Nero. Grabbing this I hightailed back to my room to look at the other nicknacks I found. Once in the room I grabbed the box and sat in front of the mirror. Opening the book again I recognized that the glyphs were actually ancient ruins, feeling glad that I once studied them back in Norway. I pulled out the star shaped pendant and the cross of Nero and wrote out a spell in the mirror to let me see the true form of things. Looking back at the items in front of me I started to get a sickening feeling in my gut. Suddenly the door opened and as I looked up into the mirror I saw the red man from the hallway again. I made a quick glance over my shoulder but instead of the red being in the mirror I see my fiance. That’s when it hit me and hard, the man I fell in love with is THE Lucifer and not some human named after him. “I see you found the little gifts I dropped for you to find.” I heard him mumble as I watched the mirror. My body shakes in horror and repulsion at the fact that I fell in love with him. Bolting up I tried in vain to run past him and get out of this building, only to be caught as soon as I reached the bedroom door. “The wedding will take place in a few days from now. If you can get past me and my minions you can go free and I shall miss you for all eternity, but if you cannot you must remain by my side as my wife and help me rule my domain. So do we have a deal?” he inquired from me. “Yes Lucifer we do.” With that said, I was thrown back onto the bed as he left to who knows where this time. I started thinking and plotting so that I could get the heck out of there before the wedding came. After about an hour Lucifer came up to the room and this time he had the chicken lasagna that I had asked for earlier with him. “Here eat. I don’t want you to be weak when you try to leave. I know full well that you are named quite well, a little too well to hide your holy form from me.” Not saying a work in reply I grabbed the food from his outstretched hand and started to dig in like I hadn’t eaten in years. Lucifer sat on the bed next to me and started to run his fingers through my hair. This caused me to flinch away from him not wanting the creature I loved to be touching me affectionately when he will try to keep me here against my will. With a sigh Lucifer moved away from me. “We start this game tomorrow then.” after saying that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT BLOOD AND GORE WARNING!!!!!!

The next morning, I decided to try and go outside to the garden, but I was met with a huge animal in front of the main door snarling at me when I tried to get around it to go outside. Sighing I turned and headed back to my room, when I got a bright idea. I bolted up the stairs to the top floor finding a window near the back of the house, I lifted it up only to see a winged girl in my way. Thinking I could persuade her, I say “Why stop me when you could let me go and have Lucifer all to yourself?” to which she laughed and said “He only wants and loves you dear little birdy and it’ll make Lucifer very happy if I keep you in this building for him to marry you.” Seeing how my attempt to get her to let me out failed I moved back down the stairs to the bedroom. When I got into the room I noticed that there were flowers, chocolates, jewelry, clothing, foods that I love and a note from Lucifer. On the elegant cream card the message reads,  
Dear Angel,  
As you try to escape from this house I will be leaving you little gifts and notes to get you to fall in love with me. Read the notes if you want but I would be very happy if you would keep my gifts and eat the food I leave here for you my love.  
Sincerely,  
Lucifer  
Rolling my eyes I rip up the note and throw it into the trash. Getting up off the bed I looked at the nearby clock to see that I still had about an hour until I would be able to sleep so I decided on taking a bath and going to sleep.  
I heard a pounding noise that woke me from a deep restless slumber. Rushing to the window in the room I looked outside to see utter chaos. There were angels and other holy beings fighting against the dark forces keeping me in. I rushed to the main door to see if I could finally get out of the house but with no avail the horrific animal was still in the way growling at me. This time the creature started towards me backing me up trying to corral me back into the room I came from. Turning I relaxed the muscles in my back so that my wings unfurled so that I could fly. Flying straight up to the top floor I angled my body so that I could fly down the corridor to the window at the end. Getting closer to that window I saw a fellow angel there to help me escape to freedom. Upon reaching the end of the hallway I hooked my fingers under the end of the window sill only to be pulled away as the girl from the day before hit the archangel trying to help me get out. Whipping around I saw the troll like being behind me and I started to struggle to get away. * BLOOD AND STUFF STARTS HERE* “There’s no way you can escape half of the small force that was sent here to save you is already dead.” the creature states and started dragging me to a nearby window. Looking out I see that what it was saying was true, there was blood and half a dozen or more of the good on the ground. Their eyes, even from this distance I could see, were drained of all life. *ENDS HERE* Even though I saw that the fight to escape this captivity was going to be won by Lucifer, I still felt the need to fight for my freedom from him and this place even if it cost me my life doing so. Turning quickly I caught the creature off guard and punched him right in the jaw. Taking a quick glance outside I see that my time is nearly at its end as the sun dropped lower behind the trees. Thinking fast I ran back into the room I’ve been sleeping in since arriving here only to see that it was a failed attempt as the last of the sun’s rays had disappeared.  
Hearing footsteps behind me I dejectedly turned around my head and tilted it towards the ground so that I didn’t have to see the smug smile that I knew would be on Lucifer’s face at the moment. “Well, well, well my darling little bird,” he slowly drawled out the misery. “Looks like you didn’t get out of the cage in time… not even the forces that your ‘boss’ sent to you for help were enough to get you out. Tomorrow is our wedding day dearest so get some sleep.” With that Lucifer left me alone. I crawled onto the bed and cried myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning I’ve been regretting came too fast for my liking. The door burst open to the girl that kept me from getting out of that window holding a dress bag in her hands and a group of 7 or 8 other girls with her. Dryly I attempted to humor myself “What? Do you need half of them to hold me down while you get me ready?” I got a hoard of laughter and a giggling reply of “If that’s how it’s going to go then yes I will have half of them do so.” I was picked up and in a whirling wind of hair, glitter, and makeup. An hour later, I’m standing in front of the mirror, Lucifer had placed in the room what felt like months ago, in a black and red wedding gown that matched the ring I had never taken off. My hair was all pinned back and up almost like a tiara and fell down in a cascade of curls, the makeup was a soft gray smokey eye with a shimmering pink lipstick. “There you look gorgeous, I can see why Lucifer loves you so much.” the Harpy, she finally told me what she was while doing my hair, said in a soft sisterly tone of voice. Sighing out a soft “thanks” I took the roses from her hands and let her lead me to the entrance of the long hallway that had different creatures packed in the door ways to see the wedding. Feeling my knees ready to give out, I walked down to the end where Lucifer was waiting for me. The ceremony was different from what I would have thought, but I didn’t pay too much attention since my back, where my wings were hurting so very badly. After the ceremony everyone then moved into the dining room as Succubi and Incubi walked around the room serving everyone. At some point as one of the Incubi started to pass by me, my wings unfurled in front of everyone in the dining room making the room quiet down in wonder. I watched in the reflection of a silver pitcher near me as my wings dissolved and the feathers fell to the ground almost freaking out at the sight. Then not too long after they disappeared did I see them being replaced by a darker, more demonic looking pair. The room burst into cheer for Lucifer as I looked at him pondering to myself. “Is this really a curse to be his wife and help him rule over ''Hell ``?” Or did I really want this to happen but was letting what I truly believed get in the way of what I truly desired?


End file.
